


Was I accidentally Falling in Love?

by Rilaya



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, mentions of under age sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilaya/pseuds/Rilaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle meets Smackle, and he could never have imagined how it changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was I accidentally Falling in Love?

Your eyes  
Crashin' into my eyes  
Was I accidentally falling in love

The first time Farkle Minkus sees Isadora Smackle it's across the room at a Academic Decathlon in his sophomore year of high school. He sees her, but doesn't really look at her until about two days later. He is still on a winning high from the competition and he is in Topanga's. He now sees her with a cup of something sitting in front of her and a large book in her lap, papers neatly placed on the table. Farkle thinks back to the competition, she's smart, almost had him beat.

Tightening his grip a bit on his tea he makes his way over to where she sits. As he gets closer he can see that her toes are just barely on the ground and he smiles a bit, it reminding him of Maya. When he does finally reach the table he notices that one of the papers looks to be a college research paper and he smiles.

"Hello, Isadora, correct?" Farkle says to her, setting his cup down on the table.

She looks up and Farkle's heart skips a beat as he looks into her eyes. They are light amber and for a split second he is drowning in a pool of wisdom.

Her face pulls into a frown as she says, "Yes, that is I, I prefer Smackle actually."

Farkle smiles at her and he takes the seat across from her, "Farkle Minkus."

He puts his hand out for her to shake, which she does as she replies with, "I presume the same Farkle who bested me at the competition on Saturday?"

Farkle laughs a bit, and nods his head, "There is only one Farkle. So Smackle, may I inquire what you are doing?"

He can tell Smackle looks slightly put off but she looks down at he book and lifts it on the table, "A research paper for advanced Chemistry."

Your words  
Didn't mean to heal the hurt  
Were coincidentally more than enough

Thus a tentative friendship was formed between the two. It started off as a simple, 'hello' and 'how is the paper' but within time it blossomed. It all really hit Farkle how much he enjoyed Smackle when he was sitting in his room, reading, and his phone went off. His heart fluttered a little faster when he saw that the person texting him was Smackle. Her text was the start of them spending time together outside of school work. It was an invitation to see the new science fiction movie that was coming out. One could argue however, that Farkle saying yes set all the events in motion.

Within a few months Farkle was spending a lot of free time with Smackle. He slowly learned more about her, the fact that she was on the autistic spectrum and that she had her eyes set on Massachusetts Institution of Technology. Smackle learned that Farkle sometimes had trouble with self worth and that sometimes he worried he wasn't a good friend.

They were sat outside of the New York museum of History talking about people from their respective schools, the summer before junior year.

"You know Smackle, do you ever doubt yourself?" Farkle asks suddenly, holding a full cup of now cold tea.

Smackle's eyebrows knit together in worry. She may not be great at social cues but she can tell when Farkle is feeling down. "No, and you should not either Farkle."

Farkle turns to her, looking exhausted, "It's just, Maya, Riley, and Lucas are all still somehow a mess. I think I'm closer to Zay now because of the whole triangle mess, I just don't think I'm that great of a friend," Farkle admits with a sigh as he tears part of the cup holder.

He is surprised when a hand touches his, "Farkle, I must disagree. You are one of the best people I could ask for in my life. I have trouble talking of emotions but from a purely observant stand point, you are a great person. How many times have you helped pay for the groups outings, or let Lucas stay in your home when his parents are arguing. Or even let Riley cry on you because of this 'triangle' business?" Smackle tells him looking into his eyes and Farkle isn't sure why but in this moment he believes her.

All these days I never thought  
That I would need someone so much  
Who knew?  
But I don't think I ever planned  
For this helpless circumstance  
With you

After the incident outside of the museum their dynamic changes. Not immediately or even that noticeably. But slowly they share more emotions with each other. The first time Farkle holds Smackle in his arms she is crying. He can't understand how she came to be able to hug him but his mind is more focused on the fact that it's 2 am and it's raining and she just showed up at his door. She is more than a head shorter than him and he cradles her head to his chest.

"Smackle, what's wrong?" He asks, his own voice cracking and he is so happy in that moment that his parents are away.

He feels Smackle tighten her arms around his waist and he is hyper aware of the fact that they are both standing in the rain and that Smackle is drenched. He knows he has to move them inside.

"Smackle, is it okay if I pick you?" Farkle asks, she may be hugging him but he doesn't know what is okay, he does understand that if he goes to far, she may back away from him. _Autism_ , he thinks, _I don't want to trigger her._ Smackle nods her head as she sobs onto Farkle's chest. So, as carefully as he can he moves one of his arms down to the back of her knees and shifts her so he can carry her into the the large building. He rushes them to the elevator, when he finally makes it to his floor he takes her to his couch and sets her down. He tries to at least but she has an iron grip on his neck so all he can do is kneel in front of her on the couch.

He can't tell how long they sit there, but when her breathing becomes regular and she let's go, he can almost feel his heart break. Her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks are bright red and her face is when, tears clinging to her eyelashes and chin.

"I... I...," Smackle breathes out and her voice cracks.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me. You do however need to change or you'll get sick." Farkle walks to his closet, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt before swapping the pants for shorts, remembering how small she was. He goes over and hands them to her, "I.. uh ... I'll be in the bathroom, let me know when you are done," He says and leaves her to change.

When he's in the bathroom he understands that maybe, just maybe, he is falling in love. What he doesn't know is, in the other room, Smackle starts to feel something blossom in her heart. She looks over to the bathroom door, wipes her face, and a small smile appears. That night Farkle says she can have his bed and he sleeps on the couch, when he wakes up he has a crick in his neck, but when he sees Smackle sleeping with a smile, he doesn't regret it.

You're scared, I'm nervous  
But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it  
Cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose

Once again their dynamic shifts. It's when they are laying on his bed, watching one of the many science documentaries on Netflix when it occurs to him that Smackle is laying her head on his chest without having a problem and his hear starts to beat faster. Smackle sits up and looks at him, "Are you alright? Your heart is beating quite fast?"

His breath almost catches in his face when he responds, "Yeah, just black matter is really crazy right?"

* * *

Farkle can't stop staring at Smackle's lips, when they are out to dinner, debating, or just hanging out. He's nervous when he talks to her, skitish when she asks questions and he knows she can tell. She confronts him a few days after the heartbeat incident. He is at Topanga's, college pamphlets laid out in front of him when someone grabs his arm. He sees it's Smackle who is pulling him away, behind the corner of Topangas.

"Farkle, something is wrong. What is it?" Smackle asks him, her had still on his bicep.

This is when Farkle gets nervous, because he knows exactly what he is about to do. Farkle looks down into Smackle's eyes. Slowly, but surely he moves one his hands up to her face.

"I don't know where I am any more Smackle. It's like my whole world has gone through a whirlwind and I don't know what to do now," Farkle admits to her, slowly trying to make himself shorter.

"Why is that?" She asks him, and he has the feeling she knows exactly why.

"You," He says as he leans down to capture her lips with his. The kiss is short, soft, and close mouthed, but to Farkle, it's perfect.

When he moves his head back Smackle is looking at him, a small smiling gracing her face and she says, "This is weird."

Farkle lets his hand holding her face slip down to her hand, and takes hold of it. "It's worth it."

My dreams running into your dreams  
It's as if we wished on the same star  
And my time changing all of your time  
It's a butterfly effect on my heart

So, suddenly they are dating, and their relationship shifts again. Because now, now he can hold her hand or hug her, without worrying she would get angry or be uncomfortable. She told him she enjoyed his hugs and it made his heart nearly stop beating. They become official in the space between first and second semester. Halfway through junior year and Farkle has his first girlfriend.

The days pass faster than ever and before he knows it, he and Smackle have been dating for six months, he has a month until he's a senior and he needs to fill out the college applications piling on his desk. So Smackle suggests taking a weekend to collect any and all applications they wish to apply for, then filling them out so they can send them in October.

Something happens in the time Smackle arrives and they start sending out for applications and the time they had set for lunch. The something being Farkle realizing his number one is now Harvard, not Stanford. He also realizes that Harvard is in the same state as M.I.T while Stanford is across the country. Looking at Smackle, he knows exactly why.

Smackle applies mainly for technology centered majors along with a few chemistry, Farkle himself, is going for biology centered things along with forensic science and mathematics. Not much changes for a bit, but Farkle doesn't mind.

All these days I never thought  
That I would need someone so much  
Who knew?  
Who knew?  
But I don't think I ever planned  
For this helpless circumstance  
With you  
Oh, woah

Farkle hasn't had to deal with bullies in a good while. May it be the fact that he is 6 feet 1 inch or that Lucas, Maya, and Riley all defended him before. The last time he could remember was 10th grade, right before his last growth spurt. It happened as he headed to meet Smackle outside the school, she had come to pick him up.

So, the moment his back had collided with the harsh metal he freaked. He didn't even feel the person knock him into the lockers again. He was frozen in time, trying to breathe, not being able to feel his own body. He could imagine he was crying. He heard shouting, a girls voice, then small arms wrapped around him. Comforting. They are whispering but he can't tell what they are saying.

He slowly comes to as he hears, "It's okay, you're all right."

It's then he realizes that it's Smackle. They are both sitting on the ground, Smackle in front of him, sitting on her legs. She looks like an angel, he feels like she may just be one. A constant savior in his life. It's this moment that Farkle realizes that he is in love with one Isadora Smackle. He looks at her, and before he can change his mind, pulls her in for a kiss. Which is different then most of theirs. This kiss is heavier, more meaningful, faster, a little harsher. He needs her, and he hopes she needs him

You're scared, I'm nervous  
But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it  
But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose

Farkle was, surprisingly, not the one who brought it up. It was Smackle who asked, if he wanted to. He was shocked, he was okay with waiting as long as she needed. Yet maybe, maybe it was him who needed the time. It was 3 months into senior year, creeping close to their one year anniversary. He had told her, only if she was ready. She said she was, that this is what she wanted. This is probably the one thing in his life that he hadn't planned.

They didn't set a date or put it in a schedule book. They both agreed to let it be organic. To be a natural thing to happen. So it was. It was nearing the end of second term, they were at a party. Smackle's first and most likely last, high school party. Neither drank, but they did leave somewhere around 1 am. Around the same time Farkle saw Maya pulling Riley up the steps. They end up at his place, it's empty, like usual.

It starts with a kiss, this time Farkle initiates it. It becomes something more as they fall onto his bed. It isn't like the movies, it isn't fast or aggressive. It's soft and weird and a little bit embarrassing because that's how first times are. When he wakes up in the morning however, he adds passionate to the list of things it was and wouldn't trade it for the world.

Lost in darkness  
You're my focus  
Love me hopeless  
But I guess that we did it on purpose  
Lost in darkness  
You're my focus  
Love me hopeless  
Oh, you're scared

Graduation. They all made it to this pivotal moment. Farkle was valedictorian and Riley had kicked butt to get to the salutatorian spot. They both get spots on the stage and when the time comes to present their speeches he feels it. When Riley gives her speech, she keeps eye contact with Maya the whole time as she thanks her friends and father. Farkle looks into Smackle's eyes, gives his speech about how their lives are changing and the next chapter has begun. He's in love and he wouldn't want anything to change.

Smackle is his rock, the one who keeps him grounded through facts, and science, and _love._ He wouldn't trade it for anything. So, when the time comes and he watches her give her own valedictorian speech he pays attention to nothing else. They both made it. There were hiccups along the road, the feeling of being lost and blind. Yet each time, Smackle was there to save him. She was so scared anytime he had an anxiety attack, and he could say the same for hers.

He hopes that everything that led up to the moment they left high school had a purpose.

You're scared, I'm nervous  
But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it  
Cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose

It's University when he almost loses her. He is attending Harvard and Smackle goes to M.I.T. They are a 7 minute drive from each other, and four months into school and there is snow on the ground when she calls him crying. They haven't seen each other in weeks, both crushed under the school load they had been given. He feels his heart sink because Smackle is the safest constant in his life. He doesn't know what would happen without her. It had been three years since they met and nearly two since they had begun dating.

"Farkle dear, I'm scared," She says over the phone.

"Yeah, we can make it Smackle," He insists and she just hums in agreement and tells him she is coming over.

They spend the night just laying in his bed. They don't talk of school or academia but instead they watch musicals on his computer and fall asleep together for the first time since he can remember. In the coming months they make more time to see each other and he doesn't tell her but he plans on renting an apartment for them to live in together for second year. When he tells her, she smiles and tells him it is his best idea to date.

As they move all of their belongings in he realizes that he actually can't live without Smackle. He thinks back to Riley and Maya, who both go to school in New York and are also moving in together and can't help but wonder if he found his Riley. The one that lights up his life, that he knows everything about, that he is sure if she left, he would stop breathing. The realization that not only is he in love with Smackle but he is so wrapped around her finger he doesn't even want to unwind himself.

Lost in darkness  
You're my focus  
Love me hopeless  
But I guess that we did it on purpose  
Lost in darkness  
You're my focus  
Love me hopeless  
But I guess that we did it on purpose

It's on their fifth year anniversary when he proposes. They are almost done with the first four years of University and Farkle is already set to become the head of his family's' company in the Summer. He does it when she is walking on her campus. She doesn't have a clue why he is there until he starts explaining how much she means to him and he gets down on one knee.

She yells an 'Of course I will' and rushes to jump into a hug. They spend the next few months planning the entire thing. Smackle goes out to get her dress with a friend from Uni and Maya and Riley. Instead of a best man he chooses Riley to be his best woman. Maya is chosen as the Maid of honor. The actual wedding is a frenzy.

Farkle's parents show up ten minutes before the ceremony and he is almost in tears worried they won't show. Riley's dress almost gets lasagne all over it, Maya has paint in her hair, and Lucas shows up in a suit with a plaid shirt. Zay, a saving grace, brought him an extra shirt.

Smackle herself has a mini panic attack before she is set to go through the doors. Yet the ceremony is beautiful. Smackle comes out and Farkle feels his eyes watering. He imagines he looks ridiculous with the way he is looking at her. Like she is the stars, the focal point in his life. The kiss is perfect, so is the reception.

They are in the limo on the way to their hotel, they got married in New York, and Smackle takes his hands.

"I love you, Farkle dear."

"I love you too, I guess we did it on purpose," He says giving her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to http://rilaya-smarklay.tumblr.com/ and request a fic!  
> I will write any pairing for GMW


End file.
